Maria Ushiromiya
Summary The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. She holds the motherly magical power to give birth to one (1) from the Sea of Zero. At a glance, this magical power is frail, but no matter how many times you multiply zero (0), it doesn't become anything but zero. It is said that the one that she gives birth to could eventually surpass the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth, and is in an alliance with Beatrice. Her magic is to make sweets fall from the sky (sprinkle sugar into water cleansed by the sun and say an incantation), magic to make tomorrow's dinner to be cream croquette, magic to make delicious bell peppers, magic to make the weather good when you go outside. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-A Name: Maria Ushiromiya, Lady Mary, the Witch of Origins, "Child of God," "Child of the Holy Spirit", Enchanter Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 9 | Beyond the concept of time Classification: Magically empowered human/Witch Apprentice/9th Ranked of the Ushiromiya Family | Conceptual Being, later part of Ange's world Powers and Abilities: Space-Time Manipulation (She can stop time; she sometimes jumps from one point in time of her gameboard to another), Invisibility (Supernatural beings exist on higher planes and thus cannot be sensed by ordinary beings), Telekinesis (Her method of moving her diary in the human world which shows her world created by her thoughts. Effective even when she's in her gameboard) Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Control, Life and Death Manipulation (Can resurrect continuously on her gameboard as long as she doesn't need a unique vessel for it, her instigating death on her gameboard is visualized in the taking of pieces), Void Manipulation (The sea of zero is the universe of nothingness she uses to create and can lift in her hands, all gameboards have a transcendent void of nothingness where discarded pieces are placed called the underside of the gameboard), Size Manipulation (She only does this to herself allowing her to lift entire universes), Can create a Universe by herself, can create existence from non-existence, or something from nothing, Pocket Dimension Creation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Pieces on her gameboard such as the Siesta Sisters can attack concepts, she can deny concepts with the red truth which can even act as a barrier and she can most likely use this ability offensively though she's only ever done so in the higher layers), Super Speed, Soul Manipulation (Can create souls, seems to have control over her own), Probability Manipulation (can give birth to "one" from the "Sea of Zero", her magic may have this effect), Weather Manipulation (via magic), Invaded Ange's mind and read her memories; she also entered Ange's dream world, Plot Manipulation (Can relay her world in the form of a story, also acts as Dimensional Battle Field Removal), Summoning (can summon Sakutarou, as well as the seven stakes of Purgatory and probably the Siesta Sisters as they are her furniture though she rarely uses them), Red Truth barriers creation, protected Ange from Mammon's assault with a barrier, Power Negation (Nullified Ange's attempt to deny Sakutarou's existence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8: managed to cheat death by placing her soul and magic into her diary), Regeneration (Low-Godly, though Maria Ushiromiya is technically dead in Ange's reality in the future, she was able to revive merely from Ange reading her diary which contains a fragment of her soul.), Non-Corporeal (Has no true body. Exists as a disembodied entity that can only be perceived by those adept in magic and with the will to do so; is a literal ghost), Aura (Explosive, her eyes can flash blue for added intimidation; butterflies are noted to be magical manifestation of her powers), Omnipresence (As a game master she has a gameboard "within her head" and a magic system "inside her heart), Shapeshifting (Can turn into butterflies), Limited to her gameboard which is her own interpretation of her sad life | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously), Turned Rosa's hands into glass and shattered it, Biological Manipulation (Contorted and crushed Rosa repeatedly through mere thoughts alone, altered the contents of her insides), Conceptual Manipulation (Can establish and deny aspects of existence using the Red and Blue Truth which can be used offensively to deny an opponent's very existence in which even entities with High-Godly Generation such as Erika cannot heal without outside help), Weather Manipulation (Created a storm on the scale of the Golden Land), Reality Warping (Enriched her and Beatrice's worlds), she can manipulate or overwrite truths with her own perspective Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Created her own gameboard within even whilst her magic was weakened in a story; her energy, along with Piece Beatrice's own, created the magical compendium from which endless parallel worlds on a higher plane are generated. An infinite number of mirror worlds may exist inside it where from each perspective of the occupant of one universe, the reflected world is always located on the lower layer forming a recursion. However, it is uncertain whether it's a natural phenomenon or one that exists purely due to the interference of outside forces such as powerful witches. Furthermore, she is superior to an unknown number of worlds located on lower layers that exists in her own world as mere fiction to which she has great control over such as her own diary.) | Outerverse level (She manifested in the Meta World, before she subconsciously created her own version of this world on her gameboard to reflect her spiritual evolution to a domain completely transcendent to that of the infinitely layered human domain. She later created an aspect of the Golden Land with Beatrice which was likened to other incarnations and she manifested in the lower layer on the multi-layered gameboard of the City of Books) Speed: Supersonic (fought Kanon and Shanon; even as a human she could outrun Theory Goats for a short period of time). Immeasurable in her true transcendent form | Irrelevant (Maria blitzed Meta World Rosa, exchanged red and blue truths with Erika in the Golden Land, and she can travel to and from layered realms beyond the material domain of man. She manifested in the City of Books in which all former realms shown are qualitatively superior to an infinite dimensional domain and outerversal worlds are naught but fiction housed in constructs she dwarfs) Lifting Strength: Universal (can lift universes in a story where they're described as mass and energy). Likely Immeasurable at her peak (She is most likely a twelve dimensional being considering her world is a reflection of her. Souls exist as the character's true transcendent nature) | Irrelevant (Higher beings, even in the form of children, can move infinitely layered fragments with just their hands whilst dwarfing them in size in a realm where they appear to be nothing more than stories conveyed in glass regardless of their size. In the Golden Land she held a Universe between her and Beatrice on a scale of several layers beyond the human domain) Striking Strength: Likely Hyperversal | Outerversal (Killed Rosa in a single blow, her own arms can tear her apart, she manifested in the Golden Land and the City of Books, the latter of which outerversal universes are no larger than a book from the human world from her perspective) Durability: Unknown. Likely Hyperverse level at her peak (Her world is a reflection or aspect of her, non-corporeality, as a ghost and regeneration makes her very difficult to kill since she will simply continue to survive as information once her physical form is destroyed. Also, as an illusion created by the gameboard, simply thinking of her can sustain her existence) | Outerverse level (By simply existing there, she maintained the Golden Land that is far removed from the human domain. She became immune to all forms of attack from Bernkastel in the City of Books due to being part of Ange's world. Further, as long as she can think and recall her form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinitely layered hierarchy she can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Unknown, but very high (Can effortlessly create Universes of various sizes) | Infinite (It depends on her strength of will as shown when she killed Rosa countless times and she was going to maintain the Golden Land for all Eternity with Beatrice) Range: Hyperversal | Outerversal (Maria created her own version of the Meta world, she created a higher dimensional Golden Land with Beatrice, she dwarfs entire outerversal worlds in the City of Books) Standard Equipment: Bag with various magical items such as magic repellent charms, her one-wing staff, Sakutaro doll, Intelligence: Genius level. Though she often acts immature for her age she is, more knowledgeable about the occult, the Bible, Halloween, and various other things than most adults. She teaches Ange about magic and helps Beatrice with the creation of the Golden Land, whilst her magical items and crafting skills are that of a master. Her piece was able to figure out that Battler and his family were the main culprit of Bernkastel's game after a series of reasoning and conclusions though it was too late, in Bernkastel's games. She has also acted as an intellectual rival to Battler in several episodes, though this was before he became a game master and he was still inexperienced. Weaknesses: Due to her young age, her emotions can overwhelm her resulting in uncontrolled barrages of attacks that can be taken advantage of by more skilled individuals as Kanon showed, and cannot resurrect anything that was denied by their creator. Also noted to be too naive and trusting. She is traumatised due to her mother's abuse. Her magic depends on her faith in it. Maria's magic cannot directly affect the human world due to the rules of the gameboard though she remedies this by placing characters in a pocket dimension or her own gameboard. Piece Maria is a higher being only spiritually thus though her attack potency is unaffected when she is physically manifesting, her physical statistics decrease by a large degree, to that of a normal human | She is prone to boredom and the possibility of losing her will, she is dependent on Beatrice, Battler and Ange. Key: Piece Lady Maria at her peak | Higher layers (Meta World/Golden Land/City Of Books) Note: Maria was stated to have the potential to surpass Beatrice after 1000 years. However, she has not nearly reached that level of power yet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Witches Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Void Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ghosts Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Causality Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Staff Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 1